die gestohlene Erinnerung
by Marisol31180
Summary: HG/SS Hermine erfährt durch einige verwirrende Umstände, dass sie offenbar am letzten Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien Nachsitzen bei Snape hatte, woran sie sich jedoch überhaupt nicht erinnern kann. Ihr wird klar, dass Snape ihr Gedächtnis aus irgendein
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _Das ganze spielt in einem 6. Schuljahr, das es so in den Büchern nicht gegeben hat, d.h. kein Mord an Dumbledore, ergo keine Flucht von Snape.  
Desweiteren wurden nicht alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört, sondern McGonagall besitzt noch einen. Hermine ist ferner volljährig._

Es war eine ungewohnte, wenn auch nicht unwillkommene Erfahrung für Hermine, im Schloss nichts als Stille vorzufinden. Keine lärmenden Schüler, die durch Korridore liefen, keine zuschlagenden Türen oder das nervtötende Getrappel von Füßen, das sie vom Lernen hätte ablenken können.

Zufrieden schlug Hermine ‚Magische Rituale des zwölften Jahrhunderts" zu, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass sie ihr Pensum von heute durchaus geschafft hatte.

Es war eine gute Idee gewesen, die Weihnachtsferien über in Hogwarts zu bleiben und sich in aller Ruhe auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten, anstatt wie eigentlich geplant die Weasleys zu besuchen. Ron und Harry hatten natürlich wenig Verständnis dafür gehabt, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, in den Ferien zu lernen, aber Hermine war hart geblieben und hatte sich auch nicht von Rons schmollendem Blick erweichen lassen. Dennoch verspürte sie einen Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen als sie daran dachte, dass ihre Freunde sich wahrscheinlich gerade köstlich amüsierten und sich wie so oft fragten, warum sie immer so versessen darauf war, die Beste sein zu wollen.

Mit einem resignierenden Schulterzucken packte Hermine ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ ohne Eile die Bibliothek. Die Prüfungen waren immerhin schon in fünf Monaten, und sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, so viele Ohnegleichen wie möglich einzuheimsen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie ihre Freunde vernachlässigte.

Sie hatte die Treppe, die zum Gryffindor Turm führte, schon fast erreicht, als ihr einfiel, dass sie noch einen Brief an Ginny in ihrer Tasche hatte, den sie heute noch wegschicken wollte, also drehte sie auf dem Absatz um und ging in Richtung Eulerei, die sich in der Spitze des Westturms befand. Unterwegs begegnete sie niemandem, was sie nicht verwunderte, da nur wenige Schüler so wie sie über die Ferien hiergeblieben waren, aber als sie um die Ecke bog, stieß sie beinahe mit jemandem zusammen. Im letzten Augenblick stoppte sie ab und erkannte, dass sie um ein Haar in Professor Snape gerannt wäre.

„Oh… entschuldigen Sie, Professor", murmelte sie hastig. Zu ihrer Überraschung gab er nur einen undefinierbar schnalzenden Laut von sich, nachdem er sie gemustert hatte, und ging an ihr vorbei, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Hermine war es gewohnt, dass er unhöflich, ja, fast grob war, wenn er ihr begegnete, aber zumindest hatte er sich immer dazu herabgelassen, etwas zu sagen, selbst wenn es nur eine Ermahnung war oder eine gehässige Bemerkung über ihre Bücher, die sie mit sich schleppte.

Hermine sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher, wie er mit wehendem Umhang im Dunkel des Korridors verschwand, ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzte und zur Eulerei ging.

Als sie wenig später vor dem Kamin im Gryffindorturm saß und sich eine Liste der Lektüre machte, die sie morgen in der Bibliothek suchen wollte, fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen, als es im Kaminfeuer heftig zu knistern begann und eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rief.

„Ginny!", stieß sie überrascht aus und stand hastig aus dem Sessel auf.

Ginnys Kopf tauchte in den Flammen auf und noch ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie Ginny flüstern: „Entschuldige, Hermine, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du hier sitzen würdest… ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen, aber ich hab nicht viel Zeit, die Jungs kommen gleich hoch."

Hermine hockte sich vor den Kamin. „Ich hab eben einen Brief geschickt… den müsstest du morgen eigentlich bekommen. Was ist denn los?"

Ginny schaute hastig über die Schulter zu etwas, das Hermine nicht sehen konnte und sagte leise: „Pass auf, ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen, ich hab nämlich gesehen, was Ron dir zu Weihnachten schenken will. Nicht, dass du völlig geschockt bist, wenn du das Päckchen aufmachst… es ist ein Schal, Hermine, und er ist grellrosa. Ich bin fast blind geworden, als ich ihn gesehen hab. Und ich hab gehört wie er zu Harry gesagt hat, dass er irgendwo gelesen hat, Frauen würde gerne Farbakzente setzen wollen… Jedenfalls, der Schal ist grässlich, Hermine."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Wie kann er nur glauben, dass mir so was gefallen könnte?"

„Keine Ahnung." Ginny rollte mit den Augen, ehe sie wieder einen Blick über die Schulter warf. „Aber man muss ihm immerhin zugute halten, dass er es versucht hat."

Hermine nickte tapfer und fragte sich, wie sie es anstellen mochte, Begeisterung zu heucheln, wenn sie sich bei Ron für das Geschenk bedankte.

„Wie geht's euch, was macht ihr so?", fragte sie ihre beste Freundin, die darauf breit grinste.

„Eigentlich ist es ziemlich lustig, Fred und George haben jede Menge neuer Sachen erfunden, die sie heimlich ausprobieren, wenn Mom grade nicht in der Nähe ist. Schade, dass du nicht hier bist… Wie kommst du denn mit dem Lernen voran?"

Hermine versuchte, ein bescheidenes Lächeln aufzusetzen, wohl wissend, dass es ihr nicht recht gelang, und sagte: „Ziemlich gut. Ich hab den gesamten Stoff für Zauberkunst, Runen und Arithmantik wiederholt, aber ich hab noch jede Menge vor mir."

„Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?", grinste Ginny. „Wie war's denn am letzten Schultag, war Snape fies zu dir?"

Hermine sah sie verblüfft an.

„Snape? Wieso?"

„Na, weil er dir doch Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hat!"

„Nachsitzen?", echote Hermine dümmlich.

Nun war es an Ginny, irritiert dreinzuschauen.

„Ron und Harry haben erzählt, dass er dir am letzten Schultag noch richtig eins reingewürgt hat, weil du Neville mal wieder mit seinem Zaubertrank geholfen hast. Du solltest nachsitzen… weißt du das nicht mehr?"

Völlig verwirrt kaute Hermine auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Also… das ist jetzt komisch, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was du meinst!"

Ginny fuhr hastig herum und flüsterte: „Ich glaub, es kommt jemand! Ich hör Schritte auf der Treppe… tut mit leid, Hermine, ich muss gehen! Verrat Ron nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt hab mit du weißt schon…"

„Ginny, warte!", rief Hermine, aber Ginnys Kopf war schon aus den Flammen verschwunden.

_Nachsitzen bei Snape? Ich?_

Angestrengt durchforstete Hermine ihr Gehirn nach einer Antwort auf diese äußerst seltsame Bemerkung ihrer Freundin. Wieso hatten Ron und Harry ihr so etwas erzählt, wenn es überhaupt nicht stimmte? Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, dass etwas in der letzten Zaubertrankstunde passiert sein sollte, das Snape dazu gebracht hatte, ihr Nachsitzen aufzubrummen.

Besorgt fragte sie sich für einen Augenblick, ob sie es womöglich doch etwas übertrieben hatte mit ihrer Lernerei. Aber der letzte Schultag war gerade mal vier Tage her, da würde sie sich erinnern können, was da passiert war!

Aus einem Impuls heraus nahm Hermine ihren Zeitplaner aus der Tasche und blätterte zum siebzehnten Dezember, dem letzten Tag vor den Ferien.

Ihre Augen wurden riesengroß, als sie den Eintrag ihrer feinsäuberlichen Schrift las: _19 Uhr, in den Kerkern, SS._

War sie dabei, den Verstand zu verlieren?

Wieso schrieb sie sich so etwas auf, wenn es doch gar nicht stimmte?

Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie am letzten Schultag gemacht hatte. Sie konnte sich an jede Einzelheit erinnern, angefangen beim Frühstück, bis hin zu den Unterrichtsstunden, die sie gehabt hatte und dem Abendessen. Es gab nichts, was in Zaubertränke geschehen sein könnte, um sich Nachsitzen bei Snape einzuhandeln, und falls doch… wieso konnte sie sich dann nicht daran erinnern?

_Vielleicht_, meldete sich ganz unverhofft eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _weil jemand WOLLTE, dass du vergisst, was passiert ist…aus welchen Gründen auch immer_.

oOoOoOo

Hermine hatte die Nacht über wach gelegen und jede Einzelheit des letzten Schultages rekapituliert, bis sie zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass sie sich insbesondere an den Abend nur undeutlich erinnern konnte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass sie direkt nach dem Abendessen in den Gryffindorturm gegangen war, weil sie sich unwohl gefühlt hatte und nur wenig später eingeschlafen war. Aber stimmte das auch?

Es kam ihr ein wenig seltsam vor, dass sie nicht mit ihren Freunden zusammen gewesen sein sollte, und egal, wie sie es drehte und wendete, alles deutete letzten Endes auf eine Person hin: Severus Snape.

Laut Ginny hatten Ron und Harry erzählt, dass sie sich bei ihm Nachsitzen eingehandelt hatte, was auch mit dem Eintrag in ihrem Notizbuch übereinstimmte, und da sie sich genau daran nicht mehr erinnern konnte, ließ es nur eine Vermutung nahe: Snape musste ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert haben! Aber warum?

Was konnte passiert sein, dass er so etwas getan hatte?

Hatte sie ihn bei etwas erwischt, von dem er nicht wollte, dass sie es sah?

Möglich wäre es, dachte sie.

Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam es ihr so vor, als wäre Snapes Verhalten in den letzten Tagen ausgesprochen merkwürdig gewesen. Nicht, dass es das nicht meistens war… Snape verhielt sich nie so, wie man es von anderen Menschen erwarten würde. Sie dachte auch an die letzte Begegnung, als sie beinahe mit ihm zusammengestoßen wäre und er es scheinbar furchtbar eilig gehabt hatte, von ihr wegzukommen.

Was auch immer an diesem Abend passiert sein mochte, dachte Hermine grimmig, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, um es herauszufinden.

oOoOoOoO

Der pflichtbewusste, regelkonforme Teil in Hermine schämte sich entsetzlich, dass sie in McGonagalls Büro eingebrochen war, um den Zeitumkehrer zu stehlen, aber ein anderer, viel stärkerer Teil zollte ihr Beifall, dass sie es geschafft hatte, das kostbare Stück unbemerkt an sich zu bringen.

_Immerhin habe ich das Recht zu erfahren, warum mein Gedächtnis manipuliert wurde_, rechtfertigte sie sich vor sich selber und stopfte den Zeitumkehrer unter ihren Pullover.

Sie hatte überlegt, dass es am besten sein würde, wenn sie zu der Zeit zurückkehrte, als in der Großen Halle das Abendessen stattgefunden hatte und Dumbledore den Schülern wie jedes Jahr während der kleinen Abschiedsrede frohe Weihnachten und schöne Ferientage gewünscht hatte.

Da nahezu jeder zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Großen Halle gewesen war, war es recht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemandem begegnete.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen drehte Hermine das kleine Rädchen zu der gewünschten Zeit,

schloss die Augen und wartete einige Sekunden, ehe sie sie wieder öffnete.

Sie schaute sich um.

Niemand war da.

Ihre schweißnassen Hände am Saum ihres Umhangs abwischend, hastete Hermine in Richtung Kerker und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte.

Snapes Büro lag am Ende des dunklen Korridors, und als sie Tür erreichte, lauschte sie einen Moment lang, aber kein Geräusch außer ihrem eigenen, beschleunigten Atem war zu hören.

Sie legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Klinke, die, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, nicht nachgab, als sie versuchte, sie herunterzudrücken.

„Alohomora", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab hervorgezogen hatte, und zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung hörte sie ein Klicken im Schloss und die Tür ließ sich problemlos öffnen. Sie trat ein und schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich, ehe sie sich auf der Suche nach einem Versteck hastig umsah. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen zweitürigen schweren Schrank aus dunklem Holz gegenüber dem Schreibtisch, in den sie vorsichtig hineinspähte. Er enthielt ein Sammelsurium von mehreren Gegenständen, angefangen von Pergamentrollen bis Tintebehältern, alles ordentlich nebeneinander gestapelt auf Regalen.

Es würde kein Problem sein, mit einem Verkleinerungszauber Platz zu schaffen, so dass sie sich hineinquetschen konnte, aber was ihr viel größere Sorgen bereitete war, ob Snape nicht etwas aus dem Schrank brauchen würde.

Sie sah sich noch einmal um. Eine Alternative gab es nicht.

Seufzend murmelte sie den Zauber, der die Sachen im Schrank um ein Vielfaches verkleinerte und kletterte hinein. Durch den winzigen Türspalt konnte sie das Innere des Raumes, wenn auch nur ausschnittweise, beobachten.

Jetzt blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig als das Beste zu hoffen und zu warten…

oOoOoOo

Hermines Rücken schmerzte bereits, als sie nach Ewigkeiten, wie ihr schien, hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie zwang sich, ruhig und flach zu atmen, als sie durch den Türspalt des Schrankes Snape erkannte, der sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und etwas murmelnd, das sie nicht verstehen konnte, eine Feder hervorholte und etwas zu notieren begann.

Mit pochendem Herzen wartete Hermine darauf, dass er misstrauisch den Kopf hob, aufsprang und zu dem Schrank schaute, von dem aus sie ihn beobachtete, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie wagte noch nicht einmal zu blinzeln, aus Angst, dass sie ein Geräusch verursachen würde, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Es klopfte nach wenigen Minuten und Hermine wusste, dass sie selbst es war, die dort vor der Tür stand. Sie hielt den Atem an und ballte unwillkürlich die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Herein", schnarrte Snape, und die Tür glitt langsam auf.

„Sie sind zu spät, Miss Granger", blaffte Snape, und Hermine hörte ihre eigene Stimme, die leise, aber fest antwortete: „Es tut mir leid, Sir, Professor McGanagall hat…"

„Das interessiert mich nicht", unterbrach er sie unwirsch. „Sie haben pünktlich zu sein, wenn ich von Ihnen verlange, dass Sie um sieben Uhr hier sind!"

Hermine beobachtete sich selbst, wie sie eine Erwiderung herunterschluckte, ihn wütend anfunkelte und mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln: „Ja, Sir", antwortete.

Hätte sie nicht bereits schon einmal in ihrem dritten Jahr die Erfahrung gemacht, was es hieß, sich selbst zu beobachten, würde es ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen.

Das tat es auch, allerdings aus einem völlig anderen Grund.

Sie hatte also tatsächlich bei Snape Nachsitzen gehabt und es war aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht worden! Aber warum?

„Gehen Sie dort zu dem Schrank", sagte Snape, und Hermines Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus… nur um in der nächsten Sekunde doppelt so schnell weiterzurasen, als Snape in eine andere Richtung zeigte.

Sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr sehen, da der Türspalt nur begrenzt Sicht auf den Raum bot, aber sie hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie das Büro durchquerten.

„Öffnen Sie ihn. Auf dem obersten Regal sind Behälter mit Wurzeln und diversen Pflanzen, die sie katalogisieren werden. Sie schreiben den Ursprung, die Verwendung und mögliche Nebenwirkungen für Zaubertränke auf. In dieser Reihenfolge."

Hermine hätte beinahe aufgekeucht, aber sie hatte sich gerade noch unter Kontrolle.

Das war eine Arbeit, die Stunden umfasste… dieser elende Bastard!

Sie konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, aber offenbar tat es Snape, denn er fragte: „Bereitet Ihnen die Aufgabe Schwierigkeiten, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, Sir." Ihre Stimme war eine Mischung aus Trotz und Wut.

„Worauf warten Sie dann?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte Hermine sich an den kleinen Tisch, der der Tür am nächsten stand und in den folgenden Minuten war nichts weiter zu hören als das Kratzen von einer Feder über Papier.

Die Hermine im Schank konnte nur ihre Füße sehen, dafür aber beobachtete sie Snape, der zu ihrer Überraschung alle paar Minuten einen Blick in die Richtung warf, wo sie saß.

Warum er das tat, war nicht zu erkennen, denn scheinbar hatte sie keine Probleme damit, ihre Strafarbeit zu erledigen. Snapes Blick war prüfend und irgendwie abwartend, so als würde er hoffen, dass sie irgendetwas tat, was ihm die Gelegenheit geben konnte, sie anzufahren.

Und tatsächlich… nach einiger Zeit hörte Hermine sich selbst fragend flüstern:

„Sir?"

„Sind Sie fertig, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Ich sagte nichts davon, dass Sie während ihrer Arbeit sprechen sollen! Fahren Sie fort."

Offenbar scherte es Hermine wenig, was er gesagt hatte, denn das Geräusch von scharrenden Stuhlbeinen war zu hören und kurz darauf sagte sie: „Aber Sir, das sehe ich jetzt erst! Sind das da drüben auf dem Regal Kroloks? _Lebende _Kroloks?"

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung.

Hermine im Schrank war fast genauso aufgeregt wie ihr Selbst im Raum. Snape hatte Kroloks? Das war beinahe unmöglich! Bis vor kurzem hatten diese höchst giftigen Tiere als ausgestorben gegolten.

„Ja, das sind Kroloks, und jetzt setzen Sie sich wieder hin!", warnte er mit jener gefährlich leisen Stimme, bei der jeder wusste, dass es besser war, ihm zu gehorchen.

Aber Hermine hatte ihn offensichtlich überhaupt nicht gehört.

„Aber diese Wesen galten vor kurzem noch als ausgestorben! Sie sind so giftig, dass ein Biss einen Menschen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten vollkommen lähmt, wenn das Gift nicht sofort aus der Blutbahn entfernt wird! Es ist ein Wunder, was nur ein winziger Tropfen davon bewirken kann…"

„Was wissen Sie noch, was ich schon weiß?", fragte Snape gelangweilt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig als er sah, dass sie völlig unbeeindruckt von seinen Worten ihren Platz verließ.

Und dann geschah alles so schnell, dass Hermine vor Schreck einen kleinen Laut ausstieß, der in dem Krach von einem umgeworfenen Stuhl unterging.

Sie hatte sich selbst gehört, wie sie einen Schmerzensschrei ausgestoßen hatte und innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde war Snape aufgesprungen und über den Schreibtisch gestürzt.

In dem kleinen Spalt der Tür konnte Hermine nun endlich sich selbst sehen, wie sie zu Boden stürzte und sich mit einer Hand die Stelle über ihrer linken Brust hielt.

Wie und warum es passiert war, hatte sie nicht sehen können, aber offenbar hatte ein Krolok sie genau an der Stelle gebissen, wo sie nun ihre Hand draufpresste, die Snape, der neben ihr kniete, zur Seite schlug.

Ohne zu zögern schob er ihren Umhang beiseite und zerriss- Hermine im Schrank blieb fast das Herz stehen- ihre Bluse und zerrte sie an ihrer Schultern hinab.

Ihr Oberkörper war nackt- völlig nackt!- und er senkte den Kopf zu der Stelle, an der sie gebissen worden war und presste seine Lippen darauf.

Tausende von Gedanken schossen Hermine durch den Kopf, als sie sich selbst beobachtete, wie sie die Hände in seine Schultern krallte, wie um ihn abzuwehren, aber er vereitelte ihre Absicht, indem er ihre Handgelenke packte, sie über ihrem Kopf auf den Boden presste und festhielt.

Er saugte- er saugte!- direkt über ihrer linken Brust und obwohl Hermine wusste, dass er es nur tat, um das Gift zu entfernen, hatte sie Szene etwas Anstößiges.

Sein Kinn berührte ihre entblößte Brust und Hermine konne nicht weiter tun als fassungslos zusehen, wie er seine freie Hand auf die Bissstelle presste und sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammendrückte, so dass Blut herausquoll. Seine Finger umfassten ihre Brust!

Hermine war wie festgefroren, wie erstarrt beobachtete sie die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Sie hörte sich selbst wimmern und sah, wie sie mit den Beinen strampelte, was zur Folge hatte, dass Snape sich quer auf sie legte und mit seinem Gewicht verhinderte, dass sie sich losriss.

Er spuckte einige Mal, ließ aber nicht von ihr ab, sondern saugte weiter, und zu ihrem Entsetzen, zu ihrem grenzenlosen Entsetzen, verwandelten sich ihre wimmernden Töne plötzlich in kehlige, raue Seufzer….

Darf ich weitermachen?


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Hand fest auf ihren Mund gepresst, beobachtete die Hermine im Schrank, wie sie sich in Snapes Schultern festkrallte, aber anstatt ihn von sich zu schieben, schien sie ihn noch näher an sich heranziehen zu wollen.

_Warum stoße ich ihn denn nicht weg?,_ fragte sie sich entsetzt und riss die Augen auf als sie hörte, wie ein erstickter Laut ihre Lippen verließ. Es klang ganz so, als würde sie das ganze… genießen.

_Was tue ich da bloß?_

Tausende von Geräuschen und Gedanken flatterten durch ihr Hirn, verdichteten sich zu einem Wirbel und zerrten an ihren Nerven, während sie dabei zusah, wie ihr Selbst sich unter Snape hin und her wand. Ihre Beine öffneten sich, was bewirkte, dass er zwischen ihren Schenkeln eingekeilt war.

Er hatte aufgehört, an der Bisswunde zu saugen, und als er den Kopf hob und seinen Oberkörper ein wenig aufrichtete, starrte er sie einen Moment lang an, und was auch immer er in ihrem Gesicht las, brachte ihn dazu zu fragen: „Was genau glauben Sie, was Sie da tun, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war samtig und dick wie Honig… ein Klang, den Hermine noch nie zuvor bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte.

Sie war sich fast sicher, dass das der Augenblick war, in dem sie zur Vernunft kommen würde, aber tatsächlich musste sie beobachten, wie ihre Hände Snapes Schultern verließen und stattdessen über seinen Rücken fuhren, zögernd und ungeschickt zuerst, dann mit mehr Bestimmtheit.

_Sie musste komplett den Verstand verloren haben._

Durch den winzigen Spalt konnte Hermine sehen, wie er sein Becken nach unten drückte und sie ihrerseits die Hüfte hob, um den Druck zu erwidern. Ohne weiteres Zögern senkte Snape den Kopf, bis seine Lippen ihre Haut berührten und zu ihrer Brust glitten, was sie mit einem hörbar scharfen Einatmen quittierte.

Fast hätte Hermine die Tür des Schrankes aufgestoßen, um diesem wahnsinnigen Schauspiel ein Ende zu bereiten, aber der Teil ihres Verstandes, der nicht benebelt war, sagte ihr, dass alles nur schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie jetzt herausplatzte, also blieb sie, wo sie war und beobachtete sich selbst, wie sie den Kopf zur Seite warf und einen leisen Schrei ausstieß, als Snapes Mund sich um ihre Brustwarze schloss.

Eine heiße Welle der Scham überrollte Hermine, als sie sich selbst beobachtete, wie sie auf Snapes Berührungen reagierte. Die Tatsache, dass ihr Oberkörper vollkommen entblößt war und sie zuließ, dass seine Hände über die nackte Haut ihres Oberkörpers strichen, schien sie nicht im Mindesten zu verwundern oder gar zu stören, im Gegenteil. Er war ihr Lehrer… so viel älter als sie selbst, und sie wehrte sich nicht gegen ihn, sondern bog ihren Rücken durch, um sich näher an ihn zu pressen.

Und sie war eine Jungfrau, Gotttverdammt!

Ihr Körper hatte den Wandel vom Kind zur Frau gerade erst durchgemacht, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nur aus purem Instinkt handelte… _aber warum tat sie das hier mit Snape?_ Sicher, da gab es Gedanken und Gefühle, die sie gerade erst begonnen hatte zu erforschen, aber sie waren niemals um ihren Zaubertränkelehrer gekreist noch hatte sie sich je vorstellen können, dass es jemals zu dieser Situation kommen würde.

Während er ihre Brustwarze mit seiner Zungenspitze umkreiste, wanderte seine rechte Hand über ihre Hüfte und verweilte eine Weile lang dort, ehe sie weiter zu ihrem Oberschenkel glitt.

Hermine im Schrank schloss verzweifelt die Augen, sich wünschend, dass sie niemals den Zeitumkehrer benutzt hätte, um das hier erleben zu müssen… das Gleiten und Schieben ihrer Körper, die Art, wie sie schamlos an den Knöpfen seines Umhangs nestelte und ihn schließlich von seinen Schultern schob, wie sie ungeduldig die Hände auf seine Schulterblätter presste, um ihn so nah wie möglich an sich zu spüren.

Er rollte sich ein wenig von ihr herunter und seine Finger wanderten zu ihrem Knie. Er machte es zum regulären Weg seiner Hand, startete an ihrer Hüfte und bewegte sich hinunter zu ihrer Kniekehle. Sein Körper bewegte sich langsam gegen ihren, wiegte sie in einem Rhythmus, dem sie nur allzu bereitwillig zu folgen schien, und als seine Finger nun die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels berührten, stieß sie die offenbar angehaltene Luft wieder zischend aus.

Sie schien um irgendwas zu betteln, aber was genau es war, konnte sie nicht ausdrücken, aber Snape schien sie auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. Sein Daumen strich über den Bund ihrer Jeans und als sie leise wimmerte, schlüpften seine Finger langsam in ihre Hose.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Ihr Herz hämmerte so laut gegen ihren Brustkorb, dass sie sicher war, es wäre auch außerhalb des Schrankes zu hören.

„Professor…", hörte sie sich selbst flüstern, und plötzlich erstarrte Snape über ihr, als hätte ihn ein Stupor-Fluch mit voller Wucht getroffen.

Es geschah so schnell, dass Hermine einen leisen, erschreckten Laut von sich gab.

Snape hatte sich von ihr heruntergeschoben und war so schnell auf seinen Beinen, als hätte ihn eine unsichtbare Macht dirigiert. Er bückte sich nach seinem Umhang, während Hermine, noch immer auf dem Boden liegend, verwirrt und benommen zu ihm aufsah, und im nächsten Augenblick richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und rief: „Obliviate!"

oOoOoOo

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schoben sich durch den Nachthimmel, aber Hermine saß noch immer angezogen in ihrem Bett, die Beine angewinkelt, den Kopf gegen ihre Knie gelehnt.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten unablässig um das, was passiert war und fast wünschte sie sich, sie könnte einen Trank nehmen, der sie in eine beruhigende Welt des Vergessens führen würde, aber das war leider nicht möglich.

Die Bilder drängten sich immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, wie sie von Snape berührt worden war und darauf in einer Weise reagiert hatte, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass Snape das gewollt oder gar geplant hatte, und wäre sie nicht von dem Krolok gebissen wurden, hätte er ihr auch die Bluse vom Oberkörper reißen müssen.

Genau genommen hatte er sich anfangs wie ein Lehrer verhalten, der eine Schülerin, die eine Dummheit begangen hatte, vor schlimmerem Schaden hatte bewahren wollen, aber ab einem bestimmten Punkt war alles fürchterlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

Nur warum?

Warum hatte sie die Tatsache, dass Snape an ihrer Bisswunde gesaugt hatte, um das Gift as ihrem Körper zu entfernen, so… sie weigerte sich, an das Wort ‚erregt' zu denken, aber sie konnte es leugnen, so viel sie wollte… sie war offensichtlich davon erregt worden. Und das in einer Weise, dass sie sich ihm förmlich angeboten hatte.

Ihre Wangen brannten heiß bei der Erinnerung daran und sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen schossen.

Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein… sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass sie in diesem Moment ihren Verstand komplett über Bord geworfen und zugelassen hatte, dass ihr Lehrer, den sie eigentlich gleichermaßen fürchtete wie verachtete, zwischen ihre Schenkel geglitten war und mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund Dinge mit ihr getan hatte, die sie lieber vergessen würde.

Kein Junge, geschweige denn Mann, hatte sie je so angefasst, und sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie es ausgerechnet Snape gestattet, ja, ihn förmlich dazu angestachelt hatte, es zu tun.

Wie weit wäre es wohl gegangen, wenn sie ihn nicht mit „Professor" angeredet hätte, was ihm offensichtlich wieder vor Augen geführt hatte, was er dort tat?

Hätte sie mit ihm geschlafen? Und wenn ja… hätte es ihr gefallen?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie den Gedanken dadurch loswerden wollen.

Snape war, wenn sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht richtig gedeutet hatte, ebenso entsetzt gewesen, wie sie es jetzt war.

Die Art, wie er schwer atmend auf sie herabgeblickt hatte und die sonst so beherrschte Maske von seinem Gesicht geglitten war, hatte nur zu deutlich gezeigt, dass er geschockt war über das, was passiert war.

Nachdem er sie mit dem Obliviate belegt hatte, hatte er ihr auf die Beine geholfen und dabei Zaubersprüche gemurmelt, die sie nicht kannte, und nachdem sie ihre Bluse wieder angezogen und mit leerem Blick sein Büro verlassen hatte, hatte er noch lange starr auf ein und demselben Fleck gestanden und auf die Stelle gestarrt, wo sie noch vor Sekunden gewesen war.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung wischte Hermine die Tränenspuren von ihrem Gesicht und legte sich hin, wobei sie sich so fest es nur ging zusammenrollte.

Sie _musste_ einfach wissen, warum sie so reagiert hatte und was genau in ihr vorgegangen war, dass sie diese schamlose Körpersprache benutzt hatte, die ihr so unähnlich war, erst recht wenn man bedachte, um wen es sich dabei gehandelt hatte.

**A/N**: _Kurz und schmerzlos für heute lol… dafür geht es recht bald (ich habe Urlaub YAY) weiter, mit einem laaaangen Teil, in dem Hermine und Snape aufeinander treffen und Hermine einige Sachen beantwortet haben will ;)_


End file.
